Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!
Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! is the eighth episode of VeggieTales and is the first adventure featuring the Larry The Cucumber as LarryBoy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. It's lesson is telling the truth. It was released around April of 1997. Plot At the beginning of the film, Bob the Tomato and Larry The Cucumber meet at the counter top as usual, only this time, Larry got a email from a boy in New Jersey that has a problem that involves telling the truth or telling a lie. Immediately, Larry starts the story of "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" leaving Bob speechless. The episode begins immediately with the story, where Percy Pea and Li'l Pea are leaving a movie theater. They spot a meteor like object entering Earth's atmosphere above the city. Meanwhile, Jimmy Gourd and Jerry Gourd, who have spotted the same object on their lab computer monitor, activated the Larry-Signal to signal Larry-Boy to investigate the scene. Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred, tries to tell Larry-Boy of the signal before he accidentally knocks him over with one of his plunger ears. Larry-Boy, who has spotted the signal, races to Bumblyburg in his Larry-Mobile in search of this alien object in the sky. Unknown to him, the object has landed in Junior Asparagus' neighborhood and it turns out to be the Fib. The next morning, Junior and his friend, Laura Carrot, are having a tea party with Junior's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly. Unfortunately, the bear didn't have a plate to eat off of, so Junior decides to use a rare "Art Bigotti Bowling Plate" that belongs to Dad Asparagus, which was located on the top shelf. Laura tries to talk him out of it, but Junior climbs the shelf and almost causes it to fall over, although it may seem like a close call, some of the books fall over and hit the "A-frame" that the plate was standing on. It fell face up onto the floor breaking it into pieces. Laura chickens out and leaves the scene of the crime. When Junior thinks he is going to get into trouble with his Dad, The Fib shows up, although Junior thinks his voice was from his bear. The Fib tells Junior to create a story about how someone else broke the plate. Junior was shock at this, but Fib convinces Junior that it is only a "Little Fib" and states that "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody". When his Dad came home, Junior blames the accident on Laura and claims she used a "apple-chopper" on the plate. Dad Asparagus buys the story and sets off to call Laura's father about this. When Fib comes out from behind the couch, where he has been hiding from Dad Asparagus, Junior realizes that the Fib has grown but the Fib avoids the subject by telling him how great he was with his "story". Although Junior feels concerned about Laura getting into trouble, the Fib convinces Junior that all his troubles are are over and that he is free. So they scamper off into the city to see if they can find some more "fun". Meanwhile, Larry-Boy continues his search for the Fib without much success, although he claims he saw a kid with green hair and as dog that can whistle. Alfred convinces Larry-Boy to keep searching and reminds him that the safety of Bumblyburg rests in his "plungers". Larry-Boy agrees and says "hi" to Junior and Fib, not realizing that the Fib is the alien he was suppose to look for. After Larry-Boy left, Junior is greeted by a very puzzled Percy, who came to ask about who really broke the plate. While the Fib hides in a ally, Junior tells Percy that the real culprit is Lenny, Laura's Brother, claiming that Lenny fed that plate to a crocodile due to his hatred for Art Bigotti. Percy leaves with a puzzled state. After Percy left Junior saw that Fib has doubled in size and has legs. Fib ignores the subject by flattering Junior about how great he did with his story. As dusk is approaching Larry-Boy has given up hope of finding the alien and announces to Alfred he is going home. Alfred tries to talk Larry-Boy out of giving up, but he shuts off the communicator on him making it clear that no space alien has ever landed in Bumblyburg. Unknowingly, Larry-Boy had once again passed Junior and Fib, missing his chance of capturing the alien. As for Junior and the Fib, the kids, Laura, Lenny, and Percy arrive in an angry mob form. Fib once again hides from the scene and Junior makes up another lie about space aliens switching brains with some cows and broke the plate, which, unfortunately, was based off of a movie Percy had watched with Li'l Pea before the film started. As Percy was yelling about Junior's lie, the Fib emerges from the ally as a 30 foot tall monster (30 feet tall-maybe 40 or 50). He grabs Junior and sets off to destroy Bumblyburg. Officer Scooter shows up at the screen and reports that the city needs help from Larry-Boy just before Fib crushes his police car. Meanwhile, Larry and Alfred are playing a game a game of Candy Land, with Larry's piece still stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns. As Larry complains that he hopes the people of Bumblyburg is having a better day than he is, Larry spots that Larry-Signal flashing with smoke, sirens, and screams going on in the background. Larry puts the game on pause and announces to Alfred that he has work to do as Larry-Boy. As Fib continues to march around the city, Junior asks why he is doing all these bad things to him. Fib responds that Fibs always grow and since he is now big, Junior is under his power now. Just than Larry-Boy arrives and demands that Fib releases Junior. Fib dares Larry-Boy to try to force him to do so and Larry-Boy decides that is how it is going to be than. Realizing his mistake, Fib heads to that Bumblyburg Watertower to climb up. Larry-Boy describes the situation to Alfred, including the fact that that watertower is raised by concrete barricades. Alfred tells Larry-boy that he had made some improvements to the Larry-Mobile that can help him get up to the watertower's height. The only problem is that Alfred hadn't gotten around to labeling the buttons that activates these special feature, but he could tell Larry-Boy which button to push, if he could remember. As the Fib starts his climb up the watertower, Larry-Boy starts the engine to the Larry-Mobile and Alfred tries to remember the right button to start plane mode, but hitting the wrong buttons only caused the Larry-Mobile's wipers and horn to go off. Only after Larry-Boy yells at Alfred that he is going to get killed and him demanding not to yell at him did Alfred remember that it was the yellow button that Larry-Boy needed to push. The Larry-Mobile sprouts wings and, barely missing the barricades, took off into the sky, much to the "awe" of Scooter and the Fib. In the Larry-Plane, Larry-Boy learns that most of the modification were done within Alfred's spare time, along with other stuff. Alfred then tells Larry-Boy that the "monster" is called a "lie", which is sort of close to "Fib". Unfortunately he hasn't come up with a plan yet, much to Larry-Boy's disappointment. A crowd had gathered around the watertower, including Junior's parents with Scooter. His Dad faints when he sees his son in the grasp of the Fib. Meanwhile Larry-Boy asks Alfred if he has any weapons to use against the Fib. Alfred admits he had a lot of ideas but he hadn't any time to create them, probably because he was busy making "nuclear medicine". Larry-Boy then decides to jump out of the Larry-Mobile and aim to hit the Fib's head. Unfortunately, the Fib spotted him falling and catches him and squeezed him so tightly in his fist that one of Larry-Boy's ears popped out and landed in front of Dad Asparagus, who faints again. Realizing he is stuck, Larry-Boy asks Alfred through his belt communicator if his computer had final figure out how to stop "the Lie". Alfred had made this shocking discovery that there was nothing Larry-Boy could do to stop it. As Larry-Boy was fuming with frustration, Fib tells Junior that small lies grow really fast and when they are big, they can swallow their victims and rubs the fact that Junior made a big lie which reveals that Fib has plans on eating him. As Fib is laughing diabolically, Alfred informs Larry-Boy that even though their is nothing for him to do, someone else can stop "the lie", but first his computer has to show him who. But Larry-Boy, who was going to be the first meal for the Fib, starts rushing Alfred. The suspense accidentally caused Alfred to unplug his computer with his chair causing Alfred's panic alarm to go off and had to plug it back in and start all over. As Larry-Boy said his final farewell to Bumblyburg before getting prepared to be eaten and meet his demise, Alfred's computer reveals that it was Junior that can stop "the lie". He tells his discovery to Larry-Boy, who had his head in the Fib's mouth, but only reached Junior. realizing what he must do, Junior yells out loud to the crowd that he was the person responsible for breaking the plate, causing Fib to spit out Larry-Boy in front of his feet and shrink a little bit. Junior admits that he told lies about his friends and the Fib shrinks to nothing and Junior lands next to Larry-Boy, who helps Junior down from the watertower with his remaining plunger. On the ground, Junior apologizes to his Dad and says that he was afraid that he was going to get mad at him. Dad Asparagus tells him that he means more to him than that plate and decided that since Junior had already faced a scary day with the Fib that he can skip the punishment for once, but only if Junior tells the truth the next time something like this happens. Scooter was going to offer congratulations to Larry-Boy, but he somehow disappears. He is latter seen looking over the city with the Larry-Signal shining in the sky. Later that night a red fib lands in the neighborhood. The fib then just bounces off to an unknown place. Back at the counter top, Larry had changed into his Larry-Boy outfit and when the song started again, Bob went to stop it but Larry-Boy seized him with his plunger and tells him he likes the song and didn't let him go until the song was over. After discussing the story, the computer, Qwerty, displays the famous Bible quote in John 8:32b "The truth will set you free". Afterwards, Larry-Boy starts his theme song, despite Bob's objections. Trivia * As the story begins, Percy Pea and his little brother leave the theater where they have just seen "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers." The Peach, and the Grape family can also be seen walking away from the theater. * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd have an entertaining role as the scientists who first see the alien falling to earth. Jerry is obviously a science fiction buff, as he is wearing Spock ears from Star Trek. * An exhausted Larry-Boy drives the Larry-mobile through Bumblyburg, talking with Alfred (Archibald Asparagus). As Larry-Boy tells Alfred about seeing a kid with green hair and a dog that could whistle, watch the sidewalk just behind the Larry-mobile. You'll see such characters as the Peach, the scallions, Frankencelery, and Larry's blue plastic lobster from "Are You My Neighbor?". * Scooter, Bumblyburg's police officer, is listening to the radio in his police car just before it is smashed by the giant Fib. The song playing is "I Can Be Your Friend," which was sung in "Are You My Neighbor?", in which Scooter first appeared. * Many characters from past videos appear at the base of the Bumblyburg watertower, looking upwards at the giant Fib which holds Junior Asparagus in his clutches. Look for Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Bob the Tomato, the Grape family, the Scallions, the Peach, Mr. Nezzer, Scooter, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Percy's Dad, and Frankencelery. * As "Larry-Boy's Music Video" concludes, Larry exclaimes "Dyno-Mite!" The phrase is the trademark of J.J. from the show "Good Times," a situation comedy from the 1970s. * The film was originally titled "Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" but in 2010, when they re-released all three films in a one-disk collection, the title was changed slightly to "LarryBoy and The Fib From Outer Space." * "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers" is a parody of "Invasion of the Body Swappers" * "Mr. Snuggly," Junior's stuffed bear, has been previously displayed in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" except in that one, the Bear was brown and belonged to Mr. Nezzer Cast *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Alfred Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, and Percy Pea *Mike Nawrocki as LarryBoy and Jerry Gourd *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus *Tim Gregory as Fib *Kristin Blegen as Laura Carrot *Natalia Lozano as Lenny Carrot *Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus *Jim Poole as Officer Scooter *Lesly Benodin as Li'l Pea Cameo Characters Tom Grape Rosie Grape Gallery !B+wS3vgBmk~$(KGrHqR,!h4EzL(s1ibjBN!q!EW24!~~_3.jpg|The 1997 Word Entertainment and Everland Release laryboy.gif|Back of the 1997 Cover LB&fib.jpg|The 1999 VHS and DVD release from Lyrick Studios and Sony Wonder 100896_99_bkc.jpg|Back cover of the DVD LBATFFOS_longer_version_0064.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0065.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0033.jpg Signal Button.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0038.jpg Spotlight Base.jpg The Signal.jpg The LarryManor.jpg Through the Window.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0066.jpg Through his eyea.jpg LarryCave Entrance 1.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0001.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0002.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0003.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0003.jpg It's Laura's Fault.jpg Veggie-tales 10138 1.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0013.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0043.jpg LBAFFOS2_117.jpg It's Lenny's Fault.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0005.jpg What a Story.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0006.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0004.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0044.jpg Pic 2137.jpg Crushing Taxi.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0051.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0049.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0050.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0051.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0052.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0055.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0009.jpg Larry-Boy!_And_the_Fib_From_Outer_Space!_0011.jpg 75745_174726332553581_791501_n.jpg Crushing Police Car.jpg LM Interior 1st.jpg Cndyland.gif Signal.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0028.jpg Crushing_Car.jpg About_to_Crush_Van.jpg Image:Fib_From_Outer_Space_01_1_01_2_0007.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0008.jpg Not_so_fast_Monster.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0007.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0026.jpg Teasing.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0008.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0049.jpg Fib_Squiezing_LarryBoy.jpg Missing One.jpg Realy_Fast.jpg In_the_Maw.jpg The_Eyes_of_the_Monsters.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0009.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0010.jpg Which one to Eat.jpg No Time.jpg Looks like Candy.jpg Mouth 1.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0032.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0012.jpg Mouth 2.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0034.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0035.jpg Mouth 3.jpg Mouth 4.jpg Mouth 5.jpg Mouth 6.jpg Belt Buckle.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0037.jpg Mouth 7.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0009.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0056.jpg LBATFFOS longer version 0057.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0084.jpg Fib From Outer Space 01 1 01 2 0010.jpg LBATFFOS_longer_version_0055.jpg Siloette 1.jpg Siloette 2.jpg Red Fib.jpg Larry-Boy_Theme_Song_0001.jpg Larry-Boy_Theme_Song_0002.jpg Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Larry Boy Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films